


Frammenti d'estate

by Be_a_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Family, Love, Love/Hate, Meeting the Parents, Memories, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_fangirl/pseuds/Be_a_fangirl
Summary: Scrivo da circa sei anni (interrotta e ripresa, poi interrotta di nuovo e incominciata a scrivere da capo) una storia sull'adolescenza di Tom Riddle e sulla sua relazione con una ragazza di nome Morgana. La storia è qui (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=924642&i=1) ma è scritta da schifo e non è finita. Volevo scrivere questa scena da un po' ma non volevo metterla nella storia, non pensavo c'entrasse con quello che voglio effettivamente raccontare.
A questo punto della storia Tom e Morgana stanno "insieme" da circa un anno, forse un po' di più. La loro è una relazione abusiva in cui Morgana è vittima dei cambi d'umori di Tom Riddle, delle sue manie di grandezza, della sua violenza (più psicologica che fisica). So che da questa breve storia tutto ciò potrebbe non apparire e so anche che Tom Riddle sembra molto OOC, ma in realtà c'è un senso dietro le sue azioni. Se dopo queste premesse volete ancora leggere la storia, vi lascio direttamente al testo :)





	Frammenti d'estate

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivo da circa sei anni (interrotta e ripresa, poi interrotta di nuovo e incominciata a scrivere da capo) una storia sull'adolescenza di Tom Riddle e sulla sua relazione con una ragazza di nome Morgana. La storia è qui (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=924642&i=1) ma è scritta da schifo e non è finita.   
> Volevo scrivere questa scena da un po' ma non volevo metterla nella storia, non pensavo c'entrasse con quello che voglio effettivamente raccontare.
> 
> A questo punto della storia Tom e Morgana stanno "insieme" da circa un anno, forse un po' di più. La loro è una relazione abusiva in cui Morgana è vittima dei cambi d'umori di Tom Riddle, delle sue manie di grandezza, della sua violenza (più psicologica che fisica). So che da questa breve storia tutto ciò potrebbe non apparire e so anche che Tom Riddle sembra molto OOC, ma in realtà c'è un senso dietro le sue azioni.   
> Se dopo queste premesse volete ancora leggere la storia, vi lascio direttamente al testo :)

_«Era un giorno d’estate come tutti gli altri. L’unica cosa che avevo fatto tutta la mattina era stata studiare. Non mi aspettavo nulla da quella giornata, credevo sarebbe stata monotona e noiosa come tutte le altre. Mi mancava Hogwarts, e Dorea, e la mia storia tormentata con Riddle. A casa mi annoiavo a morte. Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta…»_

La giornata era così afosa che Morgana si era sdraiata sul pavimento freddo pur di abbassare la sua temperatura corporea di qualche grado. Le pergamene scritte fitto fitto erano sparse intorno ai capelli biondi della ragazza che guardava con aria nostalgica verso il soffitto.

     Appena un mese e sarebbe ricominciata Hogwarts; appena un mese e avrebbe rivisto Tom Riddle. Allo stesso modo, però, non avrebbe rivisto Dorea, essendo stato il suo ultimo anno. Non avrebbe avuto la sua amica accanto ogni giorno che la consolava per il male che Tom le faceva. Era questo il motivo che la faceva rimanere sdraiata senza alcuna voglia di uscire.

     Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

     Morgana scattò in piedi. Pensò che finalmente Dorea avesse deciso di venirla a trovare.

     «Vado io!» urlò al resto della famiglia scendendo di corsa le scale. Credeva davvero che si potesse trattare di Dorea e Charlus.

     Ovviamente si sbagliava.

     Appena aprì la porta si trovò di fronte un bellissimo Tom Riddle, ma molto più magro di come l’aveva lasciato a giugno. Sembrava sconvolto. Occhi sgranati, pelle pallida, labbra viola. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa gli potesse essere successo.

    «Tom, cosa ci fai qui?» biascicò, dopo aver trovato la forza di spiccicare parola.

     Non le rispose, entrò dentro casa senza preoccuparsi di nulla e la baciò violentemente. La spinse verso il muro senza lasciarla andare, non staccando nemmeno un attimo le labbra da quelle di Morgana. Morgana accarezzò le sue spalle e le costole in evidenza, poi il suo viso, i suoi capelli. Lo staccò delicatamente in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

     «Cosa è successo?» chiese di nuovo Morgana. Tom abbassò gli occhi. Non sembrava lui, sembrava un cane bastonato con quell’aria mogia e quell’aspetto scheletrico.

     «Niente» sussurrò «dovevo vederti.»

     La voce di Helen Diaspro risuonò per le scale: «Tesoro, chi è?»

     A Morgana venne da ridere. «Un ah-» Tom le aveva appena infilato le mani sotto la camicia causandole un gridolino di piacere, «-mico» concluse.

     Morgana sentì sua madre salire le scale e si affrettò a staccarsi dal muro per risistemarsi la camicia dentro la gonna. Appena Helen raggiunse i due ragazzi, Morgana le presentò Tom Riddle.

     «Il piacere è tutto mio, signora» fece mellifluo Riddle.

     «Il nostro ospite si fermerà per pranzo?» chiese la donna rivolgendosi a Morgana. Morgana annuì, poi spinse Tom verso le scale.

     «Bene, mamma, ci vediamo per il pranzo. Ora credo che mostrerò la casa al nostro ospite» disse facendole il verso.

 

Appena entrarono dentro la camera di Morgana e fu chiusa la porta, Tom la mise nuovamente spalle al muro. Le iniziò a baciare il collo, poi le spalle, le braccia, la bocca. Morgana si lasciava accarezzare e baciare sperando che tutto ciò non avesse mai fine.

     Perché sembrava così normale? Così _fragile_?

     «Aspetta» lo fermò Morgana «lasciami insonorizzare la stanza.»

     «Già fatto» soffiò Tom dentro il suo orecchio.

     Morgana sorrise; era sempre un passo avanti a lei.

     Le alzò la gonna per accarezzarle le cosce. Quando Morgana si accorse che Tom stava cercando di farlo esattamente lì, davanti la porta, gli bloccò la mano.

     «Non così.»

     «Allora come?»

     «Spogliami.»   
     «Va bene.»

 

A vederlo nudo il suo corpo magro faceva ancora più effetto. Morgana passava le dita sopra lo sterno e le costole. Pensò che era come se avesse combattuto una guerra. Nonostante il deperimento di Tom, Morgana era felice, era davvero felice, era completamente felice; non lo era mai stata vicino a lui, c’era sempre stato qualcosa a rovinare la sua felicità. In quel momento non c’era nulla a rovinare la sua gioia: i loro corpi nudi abbracciati nel letto, il sole che illuminava la stanza, il sorriso semi-soddisfatto di Tom Riddle.

     Morgana lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio.

     «Il pranzo sarà pronto tra dieci minuti! Dobbiamo sbrigarci a scendere» esclamò, cominciando a rivestirsi in fretta e furia.

     Tom la prese per un braccio e la spinse di nuovo sopra di lui, le passò un dito sulle labbra e disse: «Oppure potremmo stare un altro po’ di tempo qui. Da soli.»

     Morgana arrossì. Si rialzò e gli lanciò addosso la sua camicia.

     «Vèstiti e non fare il cretino!»

 

_«Tom rise. In quel momento Tom Riddle, il ragazzo perfetto, freddo, sadico che conoscevo, rise come una persona qualunque. Non l’avevo mai sentito ridere in sei anni. Era incredibile, non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi. Era tutto troppo bello per essere vero. Scendemmo nella sala da pranzo dove gli presentai anche mio padre e mia sorella, anche se dopo pranzo non accadde quello che mi ero immaginata …»_

 

Quando arrivarono nella sala da pranzo il padre di Morgana, Alberto, era già seduto a capotavola mentre la madre era intenta a dare le ultime istruzioni alla cameriera.

     «Non avevo idea che tu fossi così ricca» le sussurrò Tom nell’orecchio.

     «Oh, stai zitto» ribatté Morgana imbarazzata.

     Tom si presentò ad Alberto, che lo invitò a sedersi vicino a lui. Morgana gli si sedette a fianco. Nemmeno erano riusciti ad assaggiare il primo piatto che la sorella di Morgana monopolizzò la conversazione.   
     «Non mi sono presentata. Ciao, io mi chiamo Cassandra, sono anche io una studentessa di Hogwarts, infatti so chi sei. Lumacorno non fa che parlare di te, di come sei l’alunno migliore che abbia mai avuto. Sicuramente Nana non ti ha parlato per niente di me, quindi mi tocca fare tutto da sola…» e continuò a sproloquiare per un altro paio di minuti.

     «Grazie Sasi, non c’era bisogno. Ora lascia parlare gli adulti» la interruppe ad un certo punto Morgana.

     «Nana e Sasi?» chiese il ragazzo.

     «Sono i soprannomi che ci siamo date da bambine; sono rimasti quelli» sorrise Morgana mentre lo diceva.  

     Quando Alberto finì di mangiare iniziò a fare qualche domanda a Tom Riddle. Morgana immaginò che fosse curioso di sapere qualcosa in più su questo “ragazzo misterioso” che aveva osato addirittura invitare a casa.

     «Allora, Tom, Cassandra ha detto che sei uno dei migliori studenti di Hogwarts, è così?»

     «Onestamente, signore, non credo di essere uno dei migliori, credo di essere il migliore» rispose Riddle abbastanza seccato.

     “Iniziamo male” pensò Morgana. Morgana conosceva suo padre, sapeva che Tom Riddle non gli avrebbe fatto una buona impressione. Come non la avrebbe fatta a nessun altro, d’altra parte.

     «Bene» si trattenne Alberto. «E hai già un’idea di cosa vorresti fare dopo Hogwarts? Io alla tua età sapevo già che sarei diventato un Auror. E sono diventato uno dei migliori Auror in circolazione, in effetti.»

     «Sì, certo.» Morgana lo guardò meravigliata, non aveva idea di che cosa volesse fare Riddle, non glielo aveva mai chiesto, non lo aveva mai ritenuto importante. Anzi, aveva quasi paura di scoprirlo. «Mi piacerebbe entrare in politica» continuò Tom Riddle «forse, un giorno, persino diventare Ministro della Magia.»

     «Caspita, ragazzo, sei molto ambizioso per essere un Grifondoro» commentò Alberto Diaspro.

     Morgana impallidì. Suo padre odiava i Serpeverde, credeva che fossero troppo retrogradi e che il loro odio verso i babbani fosse immotivato. Come avrebbe potuto dirgli che il suo forse-ragazzo e la sua migliore amica appartenevano proprio a quella Casa? Ovviamente aveva ben deciso di evitare l’argomento, lasciando pensare al padre quello che voleva.

     «Mi dispiace, _signore_ , non so come le possa essere venuto in mente, ma io non sono un Grifondoro, io sono un Serpeverde» replicò alterato Riddle.

     Morgana pensò che a suo padre sarebbe venuto un infarto. Sapere che la sua figlia maggiore frequentava un Serpeverde, dopo tutto quello che lui le aveva insegnato, era davvero dura da digerire.

     Alberto non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che Helen decise saggiamente di cambiare discorso.

     «Allora, Tom, da quanto tu e Morgana vi frequentate?» chiese la donna.

     «Da poco» disse Tom, «da più di un anno» rispose contemporaneamente Morgana.

     Il ragazzo le lanciò uno sguardo alla “non ti intromettere” che amava tanto fare. Morgana strinse i denti e lasciò correre.

     «Cioè, abbiamo fatto conoscenza più di un anno fa, ma ci frequentiamo seriamente da poco» si affrettò a chiarire Tom. Morgana annuì, evitando di complicare la sua versione dei fatti.

     Dopo quei minuti imbarazzanti il discorso si spostò su argomenti di carattere più generale, lasciando da parte le questioni personali, evidentemente poco gradite. Cassandra continuava a fare domande a Riddle su incantesimi e pozioni complicate e faceva la ruffiana dicendo che voleva imparare dal migliore. Nonostante le aspettative di Morgana, Tom si mostrava affabile e cortese, non rispose più male, né si alterò. Era ovvio che non avesse voglia di parlare del loro rapporto.

     Se così si poteva chiamare.

     Morgana, invece, non partecipò molto alla conversazione, lasciando che i genitori si lasciassero ammaliare da Riddle. Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire: sua madre sarebbe stata entusiasta di quel bravo ragazzo così “a modo”; suo padre avrebbe fatto il solito discorso sui Serpeverde per poi aggiungere alla fine che, se proprio ci teneva a sistemarsi con lui, allora lui, e solo in quel caso, avrebbe potuto passarci sopra.

     A fine pranzo Morgana constatò che a parte gli screzi iniziali era andato tutto bene e si sentì davvero sollevata per questo. Tom si alzò, fece il baciamano ad Helen e strinse vigorosamente la mano di Alberto.  Dopo averli salutati disse che era il momento di andare via, Morgana lo accompagnò fuori dalla porta e rimase lì per parlare con lui.

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato; il sole della mattina era stato nascosto dalle nuvole più recenti.

     Morgana iniziò a parlare mentre si contorceva le mani: «Io ti …» gli avrebbe mai detto quello che pensava veramente? «volevo ringraziare. Sei stato molto amichevole, oggi. Non me l’aspettavo.»

     Rise, quasi allegra. Cercò di avvicinarsi a lui ma si accorse che aveva cambiato atteggiamento. Continuava a rigirare la bacchetta tra le dita, lei non si era nemmeno accorta che l’avesse tirata fuori. Riddle guardò la bacchetta; la guardava come se la amasse, come se amasse tutto il potere che poteva dargli.

     «Certo che, per essere uno dei migliori Auror del Ministero, è stato piuttosto facile piegare la sua mente» proferì con uno sguardo diverso, più freddo, più _alla Riddle_.

     «Cosa? Che intendi?» balbettò Morgana.

     «Ho cancellato questo incontro dalla memoria della tua famiglia.»

     Morgana impallidì. Il vento le scompigliava i capelli e le ciocche le finivano dentro la bocca o davanti gli occhi. Si sforzava di non piangere, non davanti a lui, e nel frattempo sistemava i ciuffi che le davano più fastidio.

     «Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere?» chiese, temendo la risposta.

     «Sei davvero così stupida?» la schernì Riddle «Io non verrò un giorno a chiedere la tua mano ai tuoi genitori, non sarò il bravo ragazzo che ti sposerà e ti renderà felice. Io non voglio stare con te per il resto della mia vita. Possiamo scopare una volta ogni tanto ma non siamo niente di più.»

     Morgana trattenne le lacrime, la rabbia, l’amarezza. Come se non le sapesse già da sola queste cose. «Loro non devono ricordarsi di me come del tuo ragazzo» continuò Riddle «Loro non devono ricordarsi di me e basta. Non parlargli più di me.»

     «E allora che sei venuto a fare a casa mia?» urlò Morgana.

     «Te l’ho detto, dovevo vederti.»

     «Me lo dovevo aspettare, era impossibile che andasse tutto bene. Vattene via.» Morgana si voltò, furiosa, rientrò in casa e sbatté la porta. Si rifugiò in camera, la stessa camera dove poco prima avevano _scopato_ e scoppiò a piangere a dirotto.

     Perché finiva sempre così? Perché doveva stare così male? Perché non imparava mai dai suoi errori?  
     Sapeva che lui si trovava ancora là sotto, ma voleva, doveva, essere più forte di lui, almeno una volta. Non sarebbe tornata di nuovo da Tom Riddle. Almeno, non quel giorno.

 

_«Ovviamente ho perdonato a Tom tutto questo. Forse perché sono una stupida o perché sa come farsi perdonare, oppure perché sono dipendente da lui, ma non è importante ora. Ho smesso di sperare che diventi qualcosa che non è._

_Lo devo davvero ringraziare per quella giornata: mi ha dato la possibilità di vedere come sarebbe stata la nostra vita insieme se lui fosse stato un ragazzo normale._

_E sarebbe stata bellissima.»_

  



End file.
